moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Holmkeel Fishing Co.
The Holmkeel Fishing Co. is a fishing company working for the Zundrbar Trading Co. It is centered in Menethil Harbor, and maintains fishing posts along the western coast of the Wetlands, along with a fishing outpost in the Southern Barrens, Zundrboek, and along the western coast of Dun Morogh. The Holmkeel Fishing Co. was founded in +1505 by Holmkeel Seabeard. Holmkeel was one of the first Zundrbarians to venture outside of Zundrbar, and started a fishing guild for the Zundrbarians along the coasts of the Wetlands. They would often head to Menethil Harbor and drink themselves silly afterwards. The Holmkeel Fishing Co. owned a general store in Zundrbar where their fish was sold, as well as several fishing outposts through the colonial empire of Zundrbar- which included one near Zundrkragg, Zundrboek, and several on the island of Zeeland. It did not fall apart following the Battle of Zundrbar, however it was severly damaged. It survived via Holmkeel's twin grandsons- Holmstein and Thorholm. Holmstein was a fisher in Zundrboek, and Thorholm was a fisher in Zundrbar. Early Years (+1505) The Holmkeel Fishing Co. was founded by Holmkeel Seabeard in +1505 after the end of the Nonconformist Reformation. The establishment of colonies abroad enticed the creation of new businesses, such as mining businesses and the sort. The Holmkeel Fishing Co. started fishing along the coasts of Zundrboek when it began, adding to the agricultural harvest gained from the farming colony. At the time, Holmkeel was very young, at the age of seventy years. Holmkeel's father- Holmbjarn, was one of the Voortrekkers, and had brought Holmkeel with him. Holmbjarn had perished on the way however, after a loose step whilst crossing a makeshift bridge from the Wetlands to Arathor caused him to fall to his death in the area of the modern day Thandol Span. Holmkeel ventured onwards however, and started fishing a lot, as he felt fishing cleared his mind from the stresses of life. Holmkeel founded the company in Zundrboek, although he travelled on his own using a small seafaring vessel he bought using his father's savings, known as the "Erika." Holmkeel named the vessel after his mother, who did not seek to venture with Holmbjarn to the new colony of Zundrboek. Holmkeel sailed to Menethil Harbor, where he was able to hike northwards to Zundrbar, and registered the business. Many young folk were looking for work outside of the small village of Zundrbar, and Holmkeel provided just the right response they were looking for. Holmkeel ventured back to Menethil Harbor with around one hundred fisherman, and they opened ten fishing areas along the coastal area of the Wetlands- with ten men each. Meanwhile in the other colonies, food production was becoming an issue, despite the abundant water supplies nearby. Specifically, Zundrkragg was an area where this problem took place. Colonial Era (+1505 to +1750) Holmkeel ventured to Zundrkragg and recruited fifty fisherman. He positioned twenty fisherman along the eastern coast of Hillsbrad, as well as into the western coastline of Arathor, in hidden areas like Faldir's Cove. The other thirty fisherman were sent in boats to the deeper parts of the ocean where the catch was better. This allowed for Zundrkragg to remain a colony for many more years, as it did not have to worry about the production of food after a group of farmers relocated themselves northwards. Furthermore, Holmkeel set up small fishing areas on the eastern coast of the Hinterlands. He utilized the Erika for the transport of fish from these fishing villages to Zundrboek, which was also being fished. Holmkeel also started fishing projects on Zeeland, however due to the fall of the colony- they were never a significant source of profit for the Holmkeel Fishing Co., or for Zundrbar. Era of Decline (+1750 to +1800) After the destruction of Zeeland in +1600, and the fall of Zundrkragg in +1750, Holmkeel's business profits dropped dramatically. The fishermen in the Hinterlands were massacred one day when a group of voodoo trolls came across their encampment. The death of so many fishermen, and the loss of area made many become skeptical of joining the Holmkeel Fishing Co., and the ten ports on the Wetlands coast turned into eight, then into five, then into two, before being closed entirely by +1790. From +1790 to +1800, all fishing was either done in Zundrboek, which only had one fishing group of five inexperienced young fishers, or in Menethil Harbor, which had a similar situation. Holmkeel was married in +1750, and had a pair of twins later that year-Thorholm and Holmstein. However, his wife- Dunberga perished in childbirth, and thus Holmkeel raised his twin sons on his own as a single parent. Battle of Zundrbar (+1800) During the Battle of Zundrbar, the fish shop in Zundrbar was severely damaged. Holmkeel perished in the battle after returning to speak with Sven Sootbeard about the newfound economic hardships of Zundrbar. Reforming Years (+1800 to +1820) After Holmkeel's death, Thorholm and Holmstein took control of the business. Thorholm and Holmkeel were at the young age of 50 when they gained control of the business. Despite the fact they were young, many of the Zundrbarian fishermen in Menethil Harbor had learned from dwarven fishermen about how to fish better, and have bred another generation of fishermen. This new generation of fisherman would not become active in the industry until +1850, when they had grown to a suitable age, but the current generation learned to use tools more efficiently, and still was able to send fish up to Zundrbar via hiking, which they used a warrior by the name of Rundir Ramsfoot to do. The business was in very bad shape after the death of Holmkeel, due to the fact Holmstein and Thorholm were both very inexperienced fishermen, and even more inexperienced businessmen, barely being out of school. The Recovery Years (+1820 to +1900) The Holmkeel Fishing Co. started to recover after the next generation of fishermen were able to restock its numbers. Each fisherman had at least three children, meaning that instead of having five fishermen- they had twenty (fifteen new generation children and five experienced fisherman). Throughout this age, the Holmkeel Fishing Co.'s profits grew, although the need for food in Zundrbar settled as crops were able to planted after the soil settled. The Continuation Years (+1900 to +1990) The Continuation years were the contiuing of the recovery years, although in more of a stagnation form. As more Dwarves from the Kingdom of Ironforge explored the Wetlands, the Zundrbarians became more cautious of where they put their businesses. They stopped mining the great mine of Thelgen Rock, and destroyed numerous tobacco plantations located in the northern central area. Furthermore, they also slowed fishing production along the coastline, and moved outwards into the sea, hoping to keep the existence of Zundrbar a secret to protect the culture and independence, knowing that a war with the Kingdom of Ironforge would be fruitless and unwinnable, due to the superior numbers from the Kingdom of Ironforge. The New Era (+1990 to +1999) The New Era involved the Holmkeel Fishing Co. becoming more and more involved in the rapidly exploring Kingdom of Ironforge. Fishing operations began at the Loch in Loch Modan, as well as in Menethil Harbor, which recruited Bronzebeards as well as Hill Dwarves. Hill Dwarves became more integrated into the society, and stated that they hailed from the Hinterlands and Wetlands, rather than admitting their true roots in Zundrbar and even Zundrboek. During this era however, much of Khaz Modan was devastated by Orcish assaults. To keep their fishing areas safe, the Hill Dwarves hugged the coastline, and created small settlements beyond the mountains that marked the boundary between land and the sea. Holmkeel and Thorholm perished after being slain by a party of Angerfang Orcs who were hunting for Dwarves in the Wetlands. The Return (+1999) In +1999, the handing over of power from Folgrin Ironbeard to Ghlafferge Sootbeard took place, which was followed by the coronation of Ghlafferge Sootbeard as the Prince of Zundrbar. The Reclamation (+1999) The Reclamation involved the creation of new fishing operations, which include fishing in areas like the Southern Barrens, where Zundrbar has established the colony of Soedbar- which has a small area of coastline, as well as natural resources in the soil and the earth. Furthermore, the reclamation of Zundrboek has caused more fishing, as well as the establishment of colonies/trading posts in Northrend, specifically the Howling Fjord and Grizzly Hills. The Silver Age (+1999 to present) The Holmkeel Fishing Co. has been leaderless and placed under the branch of the Zundrbar Trading Co. It has however, expanded business largely, and is currently fishing in the former area of Zundrkragg, Zundrboek, the western coast of Dun Morogh, the Southern Barrens, Howling Fjord, and the Grizzly Hills. Category:Zundrbar Category:Business Organizations Category:Fishing Category:Fishing Organizations Category:Zundrbar Organizations